A Good Life Is (Not) Stay With You
by Guezeluss
Summary: En una ocasión, el compañero de vida de Natsume no tardó tanto en llegar como lo hubiera supuesto. Universo "What if...?"
1. Lluvia Silenciosa

**A GOOD LIFE IS (NOT) STAY WITH YOU**

 **Notas:** Manga/Animeverse. Ligeros cambios en el canon. Humanización de Madara. Contenido Shotacon (en un futuro) no apto para sensibles de este género. Los personajes **_no_** me pertenecen, la historia _**sí**_.

 _¡Muchas gracias a_ _ **MatsunoPines**_ _por la portada!_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I: Lluvia Silenciosa**

No necesitaba de ellos. A decir verdad, no necesitaba de nadie y nadie necesitaba de él. Se odiaba a sí mismo y los odiaba a todos, no entendía por qué tenía que sufrir con todo esto, ¿qué había hecho él para merecerse todo lo que le estaba pasando? Nunca lo entendería, ¿es que acaso estaba pagando por algo que aún no hacia?

Los sentimientos que le inundaban formaban una tormenta en su cabeza, así como la que parecía estar a punto de caer, mientras corría sin rumbo aparente. Sólo corría y nada más, no quería saber nada de nadie, estaba herido. En su camino con el cuerpo desganado, una pequeña gota se asomaba de entre su rostro cubierto por su cabello, pasando por una marca rojiza bastante notoria, la marca de un golpe a mano abierta, aún dolía.

El pequeño continuaba corriendo, a medida que avanzaba más, su cansancio también lo hacía, cada vez tomaba más bocanadas de aire al tiempo que iba disminuyendo su velocidad, hasta llegar al punto de detenerse por completo, agitado y con un poco de sudor en su frente. Mantuvo la vista al suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento, ahora ya no sabía qué hacer; cuando levantó su rostro al horizonte se percata de lo grisáceas que estaban las nubes y el estruendo que producían constantemente.

Estaba lejos de casa, o más bien del lugar en donde se quedaba; no podía regresar así y al ver el bosque frente a él, piensa en que podría encontrar algún templo o refugio en el que pudiera quedarse. No cree que pudiera haber otro lugar peor que ese; y con eso, toma el suficiente coraje para adentrarse en el follaje del bosque.

Nunca en su vida había sentido la soledad tan intensamente como esa vez, andar por entre tantos árboles, plantas y unos cuantos animalitos le daban cierta inseguridad, temía que alguna cosa espantosa fuese a salir de la nada y se lo intentara comer o algo por el estilo. También tenía frío, mucho pero mucho frío, el viento no favorecía y a ratos sentía pequeñas gotas caerle encima, vio al cielo y supo que llovería más pronto de lo que suponía.

Caminaba sin rumbo, observaba sus alrededores y se apresuraba en buscar algún refugio, cada vez sentía más las gotas. Apresura su paso poniéndose más ansioso de no encontrar nada, las gotas ahora mucho más abundantes empiezan a mojarle sus ropas y el frío que sentía de igual manera se incrementaba. Estornuda un par de veces deteniendo su paso, se queda inmóvil por unos segundos, cubriéndose con ambos brazos como si intentara entrar en calor y sus esperanzas disminuyen cada vez más.

Levanta su vista, inspeccionando por última vez su panorama e inesperadamente alcanza a ver no muy lejos de donde estaba un árbol hueco. Corre hacia él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, empapado y soñoliento, para suerte suya aquél árbol tenía el suficiente espacio como para que cupiese bien y aquella húmeda estrechez le parecía lo más cálido del mundo. En cuestión de segundos cede al sueño producido por el cansancio.

—Hey, Misuzu; ¿ahora qué te resulta tan interesante? —pregunta curioso Madara, quien sólo iba pasando por donde se encontraba el youkai.

—Un niño humano. —contesta con simpleza sin apartar su vista de donde la tenía, siempre apoyado sobre sus patas delanteras que rebasaban un poco del acantilado de donde se encontraba recostado. —Parece que está perdido, no veo ningún otro humano cerca, y ellos rara vez los veo andar solos. Será interesante verlo morir lentamente, ¿no crees, Madara? —ríe por lo bajo provocando el tintineo de sus cascabeles, mientras ve de reojo al otro youkai que no había dicho palabra alguna en lo que llevaba hablando.

Al lobo albino gigante le resulta imposible ver hacia otra dirección que no fuera donde estaba el pequeño niño humano; lo veía y algo en él se sentía diferente, como un extraño impulso que le gritaba cosas que desconocía, una sensación que no había sentido hacia otro humano en muchísimo tiempo. Sus ojos verde olivo despedían un brillo anormal que, ni el mal tiempo podía opacar.

— ¿A dónde vas? —al momento nota las acciones del otro youkai. — ¿Acaso piensas ir con ese niño humano? —ríe con fuerza y Madara reacciona un poco a lo que estaba haciendo, ¿realmente estaba yendo hacia él? Sacude un poco el agua en su cabeza, sin quitarse nada lo mojado que estaba su pelaje, se vuelve un poco a donde estaba Misuzu. —Si planeas hacerlo al menos hazte pasar por un humano, he visto que ellos, y más los niños, se asustan muy fácilmente. —continua hablando con la misma neutralidad del principio, a lo cual Madara no comprende del todo.

Y la ira se manifiesta en él por creerle un benévolo con los humanos.

—En ningún momento dije que iría con ese niño. —trata de conservar su calma.

—Como digas, Madara. —dice en un tono algo burlón. —Pero lo que digo es cierto, no tardará mucho en enfermarse. Oh, también hay muchos youkais menores que gustan de comer niños, ¿verda…? —voltea hacia donde se encontraba Madara, y sí, se encontraba.

La lluvia cada vez le era más molesta, y Madara ahora le iría a acabar con su diversión. Considera mejor volver a su montaña antes de que algunos youkais insignificantes se quieran aprovechar de su ausencia.

El tintineo de unos cascabeles resuena en toda la anchura del bosque.

En tanto, los ojos del pequeño se abren repentinamente acompañado de un sobresalto que le hace despertar por completo; sin salir del todo del hueco del árbol da un vistazo a su alrededor, ¿se lo habrá imaginado? Lo considera al no ver nada, y el frío causado por la lluvia se adentra en él con mayor intensidad, literalmente se estaba muriendo del frío.

Trata de guardar el mayor calor posible al contraer su cuerpo, no funciona del todo pero al menos le ayuda a superar más esa horrible sensación; se enfermaría después de eso, estaba seguro. Cierra sus ojos en busca de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero de la nada estornuda un par de veces, sintiéndose peor.

—Niño. —escucha una voz, quizá otro sueño. — ¡Oye, niño! —se sobresalta ahora escuchando realmente que una voz le llamaba.

¿Qué se suponía que haría? No sabía pelear y estaba demasiado cansado como para huir, y peor aún con toda la lluvia que seguro ya tenía toda la tierra hecha lodo… Su corazón latía como si se le fuese a salir del pecho y en momentos así, lo único que deseaba era en que su mamá y su papá estuvieran con él. Unas lagrimitas se asoman por el borde de sus párpados inferiores, asustado.

— ¡Niño! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en plena tormenta? ¿No sabes que te puedes enfermar por mojarte al aire libre? —dirigía su vista hacia el hombre que gritaba y le reclamaba, parecía un tipo de sacerdote por cómo vestía. —Toma, cúbrete con esto. —lanza sobre él una toalla que le alcanza a tapar más de su cabeza. —Vamos, sal de ahí. —abemola ya más calmado, mientras le extiende un paraguas con delicadeza, él ya traía uno propio.

No reacciona, se ha quedado inmóvil y sus ojos son los únicos que expresan todos los sentimientos que están fluyendo por él al reflejar un brillo excepcional, llenos de esperanza. Y una pequeña parte de él aún conserva algo de duda ante la ayuda que le estaba ofreciendo ese desconocido. ¿Y qué otra opción tenía? A esas alturas ya no podía perder nada, y realmente no se veía una mala persona.

Tembloroso extiende su brazo izquierdo, y de un momento a otro se siente jalado hacia el exterior, ya con la tormenta un poco sosegada. — ¿Quién es usted? —arrastra su voz estando todo el tiempo lo más apegado a él y con el paraguas fuertemente sostenido.

—Madara. —contesta secamente y sin voltear a verle.

El niño no deja de mirarle, su expresión denotaba sorpresa y alivio cuando tiene la oportunidad de observarlo más detalladamente; le parecía un poco extraño que estuviera todo de blanco, incluso su largo cabello era blanco en su totalidad, también le parecían extrañas esas marcas rojizas en su rostro, algo así como unos tatuajes que creía estaban prohibidos. Y lo más extraño a su parecer eran las facciones de Madara tan semejantes a los de esas chicas bonitas que llegaba a ver en la televisión.

— ¿Y tú, niño? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta viéndolo de reojo.

—Natsume. —le sonríe, después de mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Greetings!**

 _Me parece muy triste ver tan abandonado por aquí ya que ésta serie es tan hermosa como para no tener un fandom más activo -kora roto-, y sobre todo ahora que acaba de terminar la sexta temporada :c Por eso quise traer ésta cosita amorfa que realmente hago con mucho amor -inserte here cora gay- Creo que será una suerte que alguien pueda leer esto XD  
Los veré en el siguiente capítulo~_


	2. Sentimientos Arremolinados

**Capítulo II: Sentimientos Arremolinados**

 **II**

Después de llevarlo a su antiguo templo donde en determinadas ocasiones se llegaba a alojar, no supo en qué momento el niño parecía estar muriendo. No lo decía como una exageración, si al cabo de llevarlo a que durmiera un poco pese a todo lo que había pasado en un solo día, no esperó encontrarlo agitado y con las mejillas sonrojadas debido al extremo calor que sentía su pequeño y frágil cuerpo.

En pocas palabras, estaba enfermo y no sabía qué hacer. Maldecía la fragilidad de los débiles humanos, no contaba con que le pasara algo después de pasar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia, ¿o sí? No tenía tiempo de discutir cosas tan banales; primero, debía encontrar a Hinoe para que viera una forma de curar al mocoso.

Madara antes de salir del templo, observó por una última vez a Natsume quien se encontraba en cama reposando, agitado y acalorado de forma insoportable, también parecía tener problemas para respirar bien. Madara no pudo conservar esa actitud indiferente al verle, y muy por lo bajo, comentó: "no tardaré, niño". Estaba preocupado de que algún youkai quisiera aprovechar su ausencia.

 **III**

— ¿Eres idiota, Madara? —alza una ceja Hinoe, con los brazos cruzados y dando un vistazo rápido al niño que aún dormía en su futon. —Para empezar, ¡¿de dónde sacaste la idea de que yo tendría alguna forma de curar al niño humano?! —exclama furiosa.

— ¡Baja la voz! —chista tratando de calmar un poco a Hinoe. —Recuerda que él no sabe que soy un youkai. Al menos deberías de tener alguna idea. —replica Madara mirando fijamente a la mujer, quien no había cambiado su semblante molesto.

Hinoe permanece unos momentos sin contestar nada, pensativa al pedido del molesto youkai; mira con atención la taza de té sobre la mesa, como si eso fuese a resolver alguna de sus dudas, concentra su vista en la hojita solitaria que flotaba en medio del té, hasta que, por fin recordó.

—Oh, ahora que recuerdo… alguna vez llegué a ver unos humanos recoger unas hierbas para sus familiares enfermos. Me parece que se encontraban al fondo del bosque de la parte oeste. —comenta en un suspiro, cansada de tener que lidiar con los problemas de Madara.

El viento golpea con delicadeza el solitario fuurin del templo, Hinoe termina su té mientras observa por lo bajo la preocupación de Madara, burlona; suelta una risita cuando deja la taza sobre la mesa y se levanta despreocupa y sin ponerle ya mucha atención al albino que seguía estático en su lugar. —No deberías involucrarte con humanos; podría ser muy doloroso. —dice con la voz un poco quebrada, antes de desvanecerse en ese mismo lugar.

El youkai albino no está seguro de lo que hará; por una parte podría ir por aquellas hierbas que le mencionó Hinoe, pero si eran las que creía que eran, tendría que atravesar literalmente hasta el otro lado del bosque, donde para empeorar las cosas, estaba más que infestado de youkai mucho más agresivos de los habían ahí.

No iba a morir, de eso estaba seguro, pero sería un completo fastidio. Masajea su frente en busca en esclarecer su mente, adormitándose un poco. Vuelve a oír al niño quejarse en el futon, sus nervios aumentan así como su ansiedad mientras sus ojos se contraen. No tolera más ver al niño así, por lo que de un momento a otro se le ve pasar a su forma original, y con gran velocidad alejarse del templo, dejando a Natsume solo y con gran dificultad para conciliar el sueño.

En el caso de que muriera, al menos no lo vería; y trata de recordar desde cuando no soporta ver morir a los humanos, si a lo largo de su vida ha visto muchísimos morir, tantos que ya ni siquiera puede llevar la cuenta.

Vuela a lo alto del cielo por aproximadamente unos minutos, su vista queda concentrada sobre el límite del otro extremo del bosque, todavía a varios metros de él. Cuando empieza a divisar una especie de neblina grisácea y más espesa que las nubes, sabe que ya debe estar cerca, lo suficiente como para que le empiece a desagradar el ambiente, hace una mueca a medida que se va acercando hacia las profundidades del bosque.

Cuando desciende ve lo pululado que está de aquellos seres que ni valían la pena comérselos, aquellos youkais que eran la vergüenza de muchos, incluyéndose. En todo el tiempo estos youkai (si era posible llamarlos así), trataban de dañar, matar o comer de Madara e indiscutiblemente éste los hacía desaparecer apenas hicieran contacto con él; y aquellos aparentemente no notaban su presencia, o preferían no meterse con él, pasaban de comerse los unos a los otros, los grandes a los pequeños, y así hasta terminar matándose entre ellos.

Por esa razón le daba tanta repugnancia el ir a adentrarse a ese sitio infernal, aun viniendo de él. Tampoco lograba dar con las dichosas hierbas, pasa sus ojos por todas partes, pero lo único visible son todos esos seres . De igual manera procuraba aguantar la respiración, era asqueroso el olor, como a putrefacción.

Sigue buscando por todos los sitios posibles: plantas solitarias que crecieran en la infértil tierra, plantas que crecieran en partes de árboles grandes; y en sí no tenía una referencia sólida de cómo eran, sólo que "las reconocería en cuanto las viera".

Maldice por lo bajo a Hinoe por no haberle dado detalles que podrían ser una parte crucial en su búsqueda, si no es que sólo andaba perdiendo el tiempo ahí. Sin embargo, por más que se fijase en la corteza de los árboles frondosos, no había ni rastro de cualquier planta que se le pareciese.

Cuando estuvo a punto de resignarse y aceptar que le habían tomado el pelo, o bien había tenido muy mala suerte es que, como algo inesperado, un ligero brillo hace a los ojos de Madara dirigirse de inmediato hacia el para admirar la poca luz reflejada en esa oscura fosa. Lo ve adherido a un viejo árbol que parecía estar muriendo por lo delgado que era su tronco, sólo unas pocas ramitas se hacen ver y varias criaturas tienen al acecho a esa pequeña planta; el youkai albino como un instinto lanza su luz contra los demás, cegándolos al ser debilitados, huyen a como pueden, chillando. Madara con la misma rapidez de un youkai de su categoría va a por las escasas hierbas, saliendo al instante de ahí al ser tomadas. Ya no toleraba otro segundo más ahí.

Las finas hierbas eran resguardadas en el hocico de Madara, quien miraba con asco el lugar de donde recién había salido, más las pobres plantas al tocar los directos rayos del sol fueron agrietándose por la resequedad. Madara al ver esto se apresura en volver tan rápido como había ido, no sería un viaje por nada y ese niño sería un problema si no se recuperaba.

Al tener una familiaridad en su entorno es cuando sabe que ya no podía seguir más como un youkai, sino que ahora debía pasar a esa forma humana tan humillante.

Natsume ignora por completo la ausencia del hombre, por todo ese tiempo el resfriado no bajó en ningún momento, y ese tiempo fuera, el pequeño la pasó como un rato de sueño incómodo a su condición. Oye unos ruidos a lo lejos, más aproximado a la entrada el templo y el ruido se distingue como unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia él.

— ¿Madara-san? —se incorpora de a poco Natsume sin llegar a levantarse por completo, aún se sentía demasiado debilitado por todo. — ¿Es usted? —no estaba seguro de nada, apenas unos momentos creía estar solo por tanto silencio que había; mas el miedo a lo extraño le era algo incontrolable, aún.

—No te esfuerces demasiado, niño. —replica con voz severa, estando al pie de la entrada con sus ropas algo sucias y unos rasguños visibles en su cara y manos; que con ellas, le indica a Natsume que vuelva a tomar reposo en el futon para que le sea más fácil, sobre todo para él. —Esto debería de servir. —saca las hierbas que traía guardadas, y al momento su expresión cambia a una inesperada, las hierbas se estaban deshaciendo y ya sólo quedaba como poco más de la mitad de lo que había recolectado. Rápidamente saca lo necesario para preparar la infusión antes de que quede nada de sus esfuerzos.

Natsume observa con detenimiento cada acción del mayor, la angustia reflejada en las facciones de su rostro, las heridas que traía consigo, todo, absolutamente todo. Una sensación agradable empieza a esparcirse por su cuerpo y sentidos, y empieza a recordar, no tenía memorias de alguien preocupándose tanto por él en todos sus años de vida.

Quería llorar.

—Esto debería estar listo en poco tiempo… —murmura al ver que el agua ya estaba empezando a hervir. —Puedes esperar a que se enfríe un poco si lo sientes demasiado caliente. —Madara extiende su brazo hacia Natsume, ofreciéndole su taza que humeaba un olor bastante fuerte, pero liberador en cierta forma.

El pequeño asiente con la cabeza, tomando con cuidado la taza para no quemarse; sopla varias veces el contenido de la taza y toma un pequeño sorbo; de la nada unos pequeños quejidos empiezan a provenir de él, Madara se exalta de solo escucharlo.

— ¡¿Estás bien, niño?! —posa una de sus manos sobre Natsume, para ver mejor qué le estaba sucediendo de la nada, al no obtener una pronta respuesta, su nerviosismo aumenta de a más.

—E-estoy bien, es sólo que… nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí, realmente no lo recuerdo. —la voz de Natsume se vuelve quebradiza a cada palabra que dice. Madara suspira aliviado.

—No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos, Natsume. —talla su sien izquierda como buscando mantener la calma, y teniendo al niño rodeado por su brazo, lo atrae más hacia él, como queriendo proteger de todo.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Greetings!**

 _no se si ya se dieron cuenta, pero, esto va a ser sobre todo puras cositas fluff, su supone que mas adelante habran unas cosas medias dramaticas, pero por lo tanto que me tardo... perdon, pero al menos no ha pasado un años, o algo asi  
muchas gracias a todos los que leen y mucho mas para los que comentan!  
_


End file.
